


Stopping Her

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 2. "Run away with me."
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Stopping Her

He watches as her eyebrows furrow for the third time in less than five minutes. Her bottom lip is caught between her teeth and it’s started to bleed and he’s waiting for her to notice. He leaves her be for a few minutes, turning his attention to the many texts he hasn’t answered. 

Looking over at her after seeing a text that mentioned her, he leaps out of his chair and catches her hand before she can begin scratching herself. “Y/N.”  
The sound of her name pulls her away from the notebook in front of her. “What?” She mumbles, wincing when she notices the taste of blood in her mouth.  
“You need to take a break.”  
She doesn’t bother arguing. Letting him draw her away from the table full of her things and into the large bathroom. 

It’s silent between them as he starts to run a bath before he cleans her lip up. As he strips her from the clothes she’s wearing, he steps away before she can return the favor, quickly taking his own off. He climbs in first before she follows settling in between his legs and into the water that is scalding hot. 

The silence continues until the water grows warm and her fingers start tracing a pattern on his leg. His arms moving to wrap around her middle as he places his chin on her shoulder. “Run away with me.”  
Her fingers still for a second before resuming. “What happened to never wanting to go anywhere with me?”  
His arms tighten, telling her he doesn’t appreciate the teasing. “You know I didn’t mean that.”  
“I know you didn’t. And you know we can’t do that.”  
“We could. We could leave for a few days and go somewhere, turn our phones off, not tell anywhere where we are.”  
“You’re in the middle of recording an album and I’m in the thick of school work.” Her hands go to his, resting over them, “besides you could never turn your phone off for a few days, you have to talk to Casie everyday.”  
“After I’m done with the album and you’ve got a break well go somewhere. I’ll buy a burner phone just to talk to Cas.”  
She sighs, “I’ll never win with you.”  
He presses a kiss to her neck after shaking his head. “Never.”


End file.
